Current vibration sensor technology uses accelerometers that have a temperature-limited and sensitive dielectric or spring component. These accelerometers are prone to failure and are relatively costly. Silicon, solid-state, and accelerometer sensors require springs and dielectric compounds that are limited in their environmental installations.